dwywfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Iona123
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Do-Whatever-You-Want RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse I had a go at making Phantom R in banned story. What'dya think? Googleybear Woz Here! :P 17:13, May 11, 2012 (UTC) We're Young The aroma of chinese food. Number 2! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 14:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, the first? Up to you though. Potterfan1997 18:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Iona, can you make Randy's name in that kind of style you used for your characters and the others? --Rcisim319 (talk) 22:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah...and for Tony Hawk and Bam Margera. --Rcisim319 (talk) 22:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Stuff. I don't mean to swear, but I'm really mad right now... She's blaming me for provoking users of which I never done. She's saying i'm irresponsible and rude! Hello? Are admins supposed to be "Oh that's ok... we'll let you off"? NO! I need to be ruthless at times and ya know what? I'm a Muslim and when I revealed that to the whole of MS Wiki, she started to hate me... Does she have something against my religion? Just because 9/11 may have been commited by al-Qaeda, which is untrue, it was illuminati and people don't think so. Because every time I talk to her, she becomes all rude. And once, her, Kat and Secret were backchatting about me in what was known as the shoutbox. The shoutbox was something that existed long before you joined, specifically back in 2010! In addition, when I found the shoutbox in around August 2010, she became all rude and stuff... And about your 5 months, i don't mean to be rude, but I'm pretty sure that you have to be on the wiki for at least 6 months... here is what she wrote to me... I honestly don't mean to offend you, Iona... But below is what she wrote to me... "Zain, I've told you. There have been past issues when, honestly, I doubt your ability to make rational descions. You especially turned me off today, claiming how you "could be harsh," or something along those lines. Furthermore, there have been numerous complaints concerning your behavior in the past when I wasn't an admin. Some of them were you outright provoking a user (Kat, for example). Not saying your behavior hasn't changed, but for right now, I wouldn't deem you "admin material." Where is her fucking proof of issues, provoking users, complaints by other users and my behaviour being awkward long time ago! Ya know who I'm talkng about! I'm sure she doesn't know about this wiki... I'd like a Creme Brulee, but without the Brulee or the Creme! Yeah, sure. I don't mind. It might turn out weird! I dunno... maybe Cynthia was also banished from the heavens and cursed to haunt the "Gold Room" or something... I dunno! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 14:25, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sweden I uploaded it over the original image. :) Googleybear Woz Here! :P 20:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Muffinhead It's Time! Alright, Iona. It's time 2 judge the awards. Please meet me in the chat on this wiki. http://treewood-middle-school-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Jeffrey 19:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Prince12 OMG! Not a very secret wiki, but at least not very many will find the message. Heheh... Uhh... So I has the feeling that me and you are gonna be the prime targets of Hurt/Heal since ewe are top 2! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 18:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Iona... I... Uh.... Can you help me kill Gold? :) Once Gold is gone, I'll help hurt Holli :) [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 14:24, February 27, 2013 (UTC) This is no joke. I will kill you! - From Nightmare